Commonly known disposable food and drink containers, such as coffee cups, are primarily made from polystyrene foam or paperboard materials. Containers made of polystyrene foam have desirable thermal insulation properties, but are environmentally unfriendly because they are not biodegradable or easily recyclable. Containers made of paperboard materials are environmentally friendly, but have poor thermal insulation properties.
In order to overcome the poor thermal insulation properties normally associated with paperboard containers, it is well known to incorporate a wrapper or sleeve with the paperboard container. Such wrappers often provide insulating material between the container sidewall and the outer wrapper sidewall. In doing so, the wrappers may include an insert layer. However, the wrapper and insert layer add additional material and cost to the container, as well as material that may not be biodegradable or recyclable.
Accordingly, a need exists for an insert layer and wrapper that can be produced from a minimal amount of material. A need further exists for an insert layer than can be produced without creating any substantial amount of waste material. Additionally, a need exists for an insert layer and wrapper that are made from biodegradable and recyclable materials.